


A Threat Renewed

by myscribblings



Series: Vaylin Related One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: The Alliance has defeated the threat on Iokath, but an older threat, thought finally destroyed, must be stopped.





	A Threat Renewed

On board the Gravestone, racing back to Zakuul, Lana was conducting the briefing, as usual. “The Heralds of Zildrog now have everything they need to carry out their plan. The missing element was life force, and they obtained that in abundance from the former population of Iokath while all of our forces were distracted. ”

“I don’t understand, I thought they hated Valkorion,” Commander Richerd said.

“They did. They still do, really, but they appear to have concluded that Vitiate and Zildrog are one and the same, that Valkorion contained him through the long years rather than being taken over by him. That’s who the ritual is designed to return. They don’t seem to care that the first thing he would do is devour Zakuul and all of its people.”

Theron put in, “What do we have to do to finally end this?”

“I do not know anymore. I thought this was over. But there is always another superweapon, always another Emperor, always another planet-devouring horror, isn’t there?” Lana sounded closer to despair than anyone had ever heard her. Which, really, was not all that close, as she continued, “But, we always stop them.”

Senya almost smiled, her son standing next to her. “And we will again.”

Koth spoke over the intercom, “If you’re all ready, we’re coming out of hyperspace. Next stop, the Spire.”

Theron left for the Omnicannon station while others went to prepare for a ground assault.

The Eternal Fleet would not be of much use in this conflict, and had been cleared from the area. The Iokath-built ships the Heralds had taken for their own not only had the same firepower, but could block the constant communication the Gemini droids used to coordinate their efforts. The Gravestone, though, had no such restraints.

The Omnicannon fired, punching a hole through the enemy forces in short order. This momentary victory, however, only gave them a chance, it did not win the battle. They flew down to the Spire and slowed only long enough for the team of four to leap down to relative safety. It then swung back to re-engage the opposing ships.

Shielded by Richerd’s Force powers, Lana, Senya, and Arcann cut a swath through the Heralds’ forces. They had a whole new army of droids, like the ships stolen from Iokath. A number of the Heralds themselves were there, more powerful than they had been previously, probably bolstered somehow by the stolen life energy. Still, the Alliance force was stronger, and the Heralds could not stop them.

It didn’t matter. All they had to do was slow them, and they did. By the time the Alliance team reached the throne room, the ritual was almost done.

The Commander, before setting foot in the room, cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his head. It felt as if it was split open, and something, or, he realized in horror, someone, was spilling out.

Had Vitiate not been destroyed? Had they carried the monster back to where he could be resurrected?

“No!” Lana shouted as the energies were released, swirling about, slowly forming into a gigantic humanoid form in the center of the circle. It reached toward the team, but then, it continued to shrink, growing less luminous and more solid, until finally it spoke in a familiar voice, speaking familiar words.

“That felt lovely.”

The team all stared for several seconds, as did the Heralds. This was not what anyone had expected. Richerd finally broke the silence, staggering back to his feet. “Vaylin?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you expecting someone else? Father, perhaps? He couldn’t make it.” She grinned that vicious grin. “Now, hold very still.”

The Heralds, enraged by this change of fortunes, charged forward, intending to kill all five of them, even the woman they had brought back to life. Suddenly, lightning streamed from that woman, narrowly missing the Alliance team and playing over the attackers until they fell to the floor, unmoving. Then, another long silence. The four left standing raised their lightsabers.

Vaylin looked vaguely affronted. “Not grateful? I did just save you.” She looked down at the Heralds. “Well, saved you from the trouble of taking them yourselves, probably. But still.”

Richerd also looked at the Heralds. “They’re still breathing. Are you slipping?”

“I just thought you’d appreciate it. You usually seem to like taking prisoners.” She grinned again at that, holding the Commander’s gaze.

He did not look away. “Where is Vitiate? How are you here instead of him?”

She looked thoughtful. An odd look for her, in some ways. “The thing inside Father, I think? I don’t know. I could feel them calling out across the Galaxy for something, I guess it was him.” Her smile broadened. “Luckily, I was already here.”

“I’m not sure if this is better or worse,” Lana replied

“Oh, please. Of course it’s better. I don’t eat worlds. You’ve already proven that I can be beaten, and killed. Hello, Mother, Brother.” She held up a hand and waved. Like Richerd, they held her brief gaze without flinching. She paused. “Besides, the Outlander freed me, and carried me to this place. I said I could get used to having a choice, and he has given me the chance. I suppose I should say thank you. I am genuinely grateful whether you believe it or not.”

"You’ll come with us quietly, then?”

“I suppose, where else would I go? I doubt any place else would have me, and you took in my brother, after all. At least I’ll be with family again.” She looked down at that, but whether she was shamed, sad, or pretending, she suddenly jumped a bit. “And maybe you can provide some clothes that don’t have a large hole burned through them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr theory about the battle for Iokath. I have not played it, so I do not know if the story here matches the game. Eventually I will try it out.


End file.
